Irrigation bags are known in the art and typically comprise a flexible bag with a compartment for water storage. In the upright irrigation bag the irrigation bag extends vertically upward and is partially supported by a sapling. The upright irrigation bags contain a fold with a weep hole or emitter that slowly releases water into the soil.
Another type of irrigation bag is a doughnut shaped irrigation bag that lays flat around the base of a tree with the irrigation bag having an annular shaped water compartment and a hole or emitter on the underside of the bag for directing water into the soil around the base of a tree.
Both types of irrigation bags are useful, however, in field use the emitter or hole in the irrigation bag for delivery of irrigation water may become clogged and prevent irrigation water from being delivered to the soil. In other instance the irrigation bag may over irrigate due to climatic conditions. In still other instances the amount of irrigation water supplied to the surrounding soil is dependent on the amount of irrigation water in the irrigation bag.